zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Arrow
Hey, I finally finished all the characters of Blue Unicorn and Rottiger, I need some help to edit Arrow's Article, because I only heard in Zoids VS III has made allies with the Fuzors characters. Zeorangervi 05:18, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : I play VS III. It's true that in the Mission Mode of the game, Arrow fights alongside (and I believe against) some of the Fuzors characters. Now, the final few battles he fights in the story (and the storyline) shifts slightly depending on the player’s performance throughout the game. If the player manages to get all "S" Ranks on their missions, Arrow will team up with the pilot of the Decalto Dragon (and I think the Brastle Tiger too--it's been awhile since I played, and I have to check their names). If the player fails to get all "S" ranks (I think just one mistake blows the whole thing), then Arrow will end up pitted against the Decalto Dragon, the Brastle Tiger, and the Mega Death Saurer at the end of the game. -Imperial Dragon 12:00, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, wait, wait. I think it's the regular Death Saurer, not the Mega. My bad--! ^^; -Imperial Dragon 12:05, May 25, 2010 (UTC) SAY WHAT?! the Delcato Dragon is completely strong as even the likes of the Death Saurer! How can you get Rank S with these situations? Zeorangervi 12:29, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : I've done it. =) It takes a lot of work, but it IS possible to get "S" Ranks on every mission, including the last one (which took me a few tries). Completing every mission with an S Rank was the only way I could unlock the Mega Death Saurer in VS Mode. -Imperial Dragon 21:52, May 25, 2010 (UTC) This is only somewhat related, but if you look at what I've put in the Sandbox, I'm trying to make a template with a list of all of the video game characters. I have never played VS III or Saga III, so if there's any other characters that I missed could you let me know? Thanks, Azimuth727 19:51, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : I never played Saga III either... (Though I have played Saga II/Legacy.) Let's see... in VS III there's Arrow, and three other main characters--I can't remember their names; I'll have to check. But there's a pink-haired girl that accompanies Arrow, and two other pilots who control the Decalto Dragon and the Brastle Tiger. There's also another girl (part of Arrow's group, if memory serves) but I don't think she plays a big part in the plot. -Imperial Dragon 21:52, May 25, 2010 (UTC) : The girl's name was Alma. She follows Arrow anywhere, you can see her piloting Gunsnipers. Zeorangervi 01:35, May 26, 2010 (UTC) hey, not to mention Alma is piloting a Hover Cargo. VanXFiona 04:22, July 3, 2010 (UTC) And the other hand, I only found Arrow's voice actor, which turns out to be the ones who voiced Alpha Richter, and for Lance is the ones voiced as Malloy Dralles in both Japanese versions. This is the website, (http://www.zoids-inf.net/explus/chara2.html) see to it you should translate the seiyuu's name... VanXFiona 04:22, July 3, 2010 (UTC) is the CGI look terrible? VanXFiona 15:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Arrow's Zoids X__o; Erm, I don't mean to be picky or sour, but this section really needs to be cleaned up. I'd like to get a few things straightened out first. I'm typing this up for everyone's reference: 1. The ending changes depending on how well the player did on all the missions that lead up to the final battle. Mission 20A pairs you with the Brastle Tiger to fight the Mega Death Saurer; Mission 20C lets you team up with both the Decalto Dragon and the Brastle Tiger against the Mega Death Saurer; Mission 20B pits you against the Decalto Dragon, Brastle Tiger, and the Mega Death Saurer. I'm almost certain that an "S Rank" is requried in every single mission in order to play one of the first two fights, with any other score leading to the 20B battle. 2. It's true that there is a Rayse Tiger AS available, but this is not the Zoid you are given in Mission Mode. Here, Arrow pilots a standard Rayse, although the AS can be unlocked and purchased at the store in Battle Mode. 3. You are not required to use the Snipe Master to snipe down the Blitz Hornets, which I realized only after I had to play that level several times. 4. The other Zoids that Arrow receives throughout the game depend on which "paths" the player takes. There are points in the game where you are prompted to choose from a set of options. Depending on which one you confirm, you will enter a different battle and be given a different set of Zoids and weapons. -Imperial Dragon 14:49, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Rayse Tiger AS is Arrow's Zoid in Battle Mode for sure. And yes, S rank is required.